[unreadable] The long-term objective of the proposed research is to better prepare emergency personnel to more safely and effectively respond to rail accidents involving hazardous materials. Approximately 800,000 shipments of hazardous substances travel daily throughout the United States, frequently through densely populated areas where the consequences of an acute release could result in environmental damage, severe injury, or death. MetaMedia Training has teamed with the Rail Workers Hazardous Materials Training Program to research the effectiveness of using an interactive DVD training tool entitled "Lessons Learned from Graniteville." The DVD will provide peer instructors with an interactive tool to facilitate small group exercises on responding to a freight train derailment involving hazardous materials. The DVD will be based on the Norfolk Southern railroad derailment that occurred in Graniteville, SC in January, 2005. The collision released over 11,000 gallons of chlorine gas, causing nine deaths and injuring hundreds. The DVD will bring this catastrophic accident to life in the classroom as part of a facilitated small group training exercise. Interactive DVD represents a technological innovation over traditional training media. It provides a low-cost approach to providing interactive video simulations in the classroom. The commercial applications for the proposed product are widespread. The audience for the "Lessons Learned from Graniteville" DVD is large. It includes all first responders, skilled support personnel, and rail workers who may be involved in rescue and clean-up operations. Funding for procuring training materials for first responders is now widely available at the local and state level, and there is currently no product that addresses hazmat rail incidents. The proposed research is relevant to public health due to the increasing level of hazardous materials being transported via rail, and the current lack of adequate training materials for emergency personnel responding to such incidents. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]